


La belle cousine (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Downton Abbey, The Lodgers - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Sean Nally a bien connu les époux Branson en Irlande. Ils l'ont d'ailleurs invité à venir passer quelques temps à Downton après leur retour en Angleterre. Les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, mais l'irlandais va faire la connaissance de Rachel, la belle cousine de Sybil. Crossover The Lodgers / Downton Abbey





	La belle cousine (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai nous a demandé un crossover entre The Lodgers et Downton Abbey puisque les deux univers se passent à la même époque (en 1920), puisque Sean Nally a fait la guerre d'indépendance irlandaise et puisque Rachel descend d'aristocrates anglais.
> 
> C'est Mana2702 qui s'est chargée d'y répondre!

Sean regarda la brune et demanda en se passant une main sur la nuque :

-Tu es sûre que ça ne va pas les déranger ?

-Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

-Après tout, tu ramènes un parfait inconnu chez tes parents.

-Tu es un ami, ça n'a jamais dérangé la famille d'accueillir un ami.

-C'est très gentil, Sybil.

L'irlandais continua de claudiquer derrière la jeune femme et ils arrivèrent devant Downton Abbey. Tom le regarda en souriant :

-Tu sais j'étais le chauffeur avant d'épouser Sybil alors je pense qu'ils savent que la petite dernière est plus ouverte d'esprit que les autres.

-Oui mais elle m'a juste aidé à guérir après la guerre.

-Et alors ? Tu es devenu un ami cher.

-C'est très gentil.

Le trio toqua à la porte. Sean était vraiment nerveux, il n'était qu'un jeune homme du peuple et il se retrouvait dans une famille aristocrate, dans une immense maison. Un homme vint ouvrir, c'était quelqu'un d'âge mûr, grand, avec un gros ventre, d'épais sourcils et un gros nez. Celui-ci lança d'une voix grave :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, nous n'attendions pas votre retour si tôt.

-Je sais, mais la maison me manquait trop. J'aime l'Irlande, mais je voulais revenir à Downton.

Il les laissa entrer et demanda :

-Qui dois-je annoncer avec vous ?

-Oh oui désolée Carson, c'est Sean Nally, un ami.

-Bien Mademoiselle.

Il se dirigea vers le salon. Carson entra et annonça les nouveaux arrivants. Une clameur de joie s'éleva et le trio entra. Les Crawley se levèrent et vinrent accueillir les Branson à bras ouverts. Sybil leur sourit et annonça tranquillement :

-Je vous présente Sean, un ami rencontré en Irlande.

-Vraiment ? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

-Sean s'est courageusement battu pour la guerre d'indépendance de son pays. Il y a perdu sa jambe et je l'ai soigné.

-Oh... un indépendantiste.

Sean grimaça en entendant ce reproche à peine voilé. Sybil regarda son père :

-Il a fait ce qui lui semblait juste ! Il a mérité tout mon respect !

-Bien, dans ce cas, bienvenue jeune homme.

-Merci Monsieur, c'est un honneur d'entrer dans une si belle demeure.

-C'est très gentil, mais bien des choses ont changé depuis la guerre.

Sean hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, il ne voulait paraître ni impoli ni impertinent. Robert lui sourit :

-Alors, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose Sean ?

-Hum...

-Oui, il prendra un whisky comme moi, merci Robert.

-Tom, quelle joie de vous revoir ! Depuis que vous êtes avec ma fille, elle est plus radieuse que jamais !

-C'est gentil, mais c'est moi qui suis chanceux de l'avoir.

Ils sourirent et Carson servit les verres de whisky. Cora lança :

-Sybil, ta visite surprise est un enchantement ! Ta cousine Rachel devrait arriver dans la soirée.

-Vraiment ? Formidable ! Ça fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues !

Mary arriva avec son nouveau mari et sourit :

-Bonjour tout le monde. Sybil, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

Les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent et Sybil lança :

-Mary, Henry, je vous présente Sean, un ami irlandais.

-Bonjour, je vois que vous avez été mutilé à la guerre.

-En effet, la guerre d'indépendance d'Irlande m'a marqué.

-Il faut du courage pour se battre pour que son pays devienne indépendant ! Je vous respecte énormément pour ça, Sean.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil Monsieur.

Ils se mirent à rire et le brun lança :

-Voyons, appelez moi Henry.

-Je n'oserai pas.

-Mais si voyons !

Carson donna les verres et ils trinquèrent. Un homme arriva en boitant, suivi d'une jeune femme :

-Désolé, je revenais du village et j'ai vu cette jeune femme qui arrivait devant la porte. Je me suis permis de la faire entrer.

-Vous avez bien fait Bates, merci. Rachel vous voilà enfin !

-Bonjour Robert.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha. Robert serra ses mains dans les siennes et la nouvelle arrivante se tourna vers Sean :

-Bonjour, je n'ai pas le joie de vous connaître.

-Bonjour, je suis Sean Nally, un ami de Sybil et Tom.

-Enchantée.

Sean s'inclina et prit sa main dans la sienne pour y déposer un baiser. Sybil sourit tandis que Mary ricanait :

-Plus personne ne fait ça voyons !

-Oh...

-Mary ça suffit, Sean est notre invité, il a voulu bien faire. C'était parfait Sean, ne vous formalisez pas à cause des moqueries de ma fille. Elle est parfois une véritable peste.

-Maman !

-Il n'y a pas de Maman qui tienne, tu t'es montrée tout à fait impolie !

La brune serra les dents et quitta la pièce. Cora soupira :

-Pardonnez Mary, elle a beaucoup de mal à oublier que la noblesse perd de son importance de jour en jour et qu'elle n'est plus la supérieure sociale de beaucoup.

-Je... Veuillez m'excuser.

Il sortit de la pièce calmement pour ne pas être grossier mais il aurait voulu courir. Le blond était profondément vexé et mal à l'aise par tout ceci. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre ses amis. Sean détestait l'air supérieur qu'affichaient ces femmes, même si Cora prétendait être plus simple que sa fille. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte mais une voix lança dans son dos :

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je pense que c'était une erreur de venir. J'aurai dû rester chez moi en Irlande, car même si Sybil est simple et gentille ce n'est pas le cas de sa sœur.

-Je comprends oui, ma cousine et ma tante peuvent être très snobs.

-C'est juste que je ne fais pas partie de leur monde et je comprends qu'elles me le fassent sentir. Je pense que c'est normal, que c'est humain. Alors je vais partir, retourner là où je me sentirais à l'aise.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé apprendre à connaître une nouvelle personne.

-Je suis désolé, ce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois. Je vais peut-être simplement rester au village, dormir à l'auberge et venir voir Sybil et Tom de temps à autre.

-C'est un bon compromis en effet, comme ça vous ne partez pas pour ne pas décevoir vos amis mais en même temps vous ne restez pas dans cette maison d'hypocrites.

-Vous ne semblez pas les apprécier beaucoup, pourtant c'est votre famille.

-En effet, nous sommes liés par le sang mais Cora est américaine, elle est donc très différente de nous autres britanniques et Mary a toujours été la pire des pestes puisqu'elle est l'aînée et qu'elle est née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! Elle s'est toujours pensée supérieure à tout le monde ! Je pensais que son veuvage et le fait d'être devenue mère lui feraient du bien, mais ça ne l'a pas changée du tout, malheureusement.

-Dis donc, vous êtes une vraie tigresse sous vos airs d'ange. J'espère ne jamais m'attirer vos foudres, Rachel.

Elle se mit à rire et le regarda :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être comme eux. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

-C'est gentil mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir seul.

Il lui sourit et après ça il quitta la maison. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et partit, laissant la jeune femme seule.

* * *

Rachel resta seule dans le hall à regarder Sean qui s'éloignait sur le sentier de graviers. Elle ferma la porte et y resta appuyée un petit peu, elle avait été troublée par cette rencontre. La brune trouvait Sean magnifique, elle voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaître, à découvrir la personne qui se cachait derrière cette beauté, derrière ce boitillement. Car c'était léger mais elle pouvait voir à sa démarche qu'il boitait légèrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle trouvait que ça ne retirait rien à son charme bizarrement. Elle retourna avec les autres et Robert la regarda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui merci, Sean a décidé de dormir à l'auberge.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il pouvait dormir ici !

-Il était mal à l'aise, il a bien senti qu'on le traitait comme un inférieur ici.

Sybil lança un regard meurtrier à sa sœur et à sa mère :

-C'est plus fort que vous ! Mais quand allez-vous comprendre que le titre ne représente plus rien depuis la guerre ?! Sean est bien meilleur que vous ! Il se bat pour ses convictions, il a sacrifié sa jambe pour ça ! Et vous, rappelez-moi ce que vous avez sacrifié ?

Mary détourna le regard et Cora prétendit être passionnée par l'observation de sa robe. Robert soupira :

-Ne nous disputons pas, ça ne sert à rien. Cora, Mary, vous présenterez vos excuses à ce jeune homme si il veut bien revenir ici ! Il est vrai que vos paroles ont été tout à fait déplacées ! Ce pauvre jeune homme ne s'est probablement jamais retrouvé en présence de la haute société, et la première fois qu'il s'y retrouve, il est confronté au cliché des aristocrates hautains et irrespectueux ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes aisés que nous devons le traiter comme un moins que rien ! Tom n'est pas issu de la noblesse, pourtant c'est un homme bien non ?

-Si.

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Sean ne serait pas un homme bien, lui aussi !

Rachel hocha la tête :

-Je suis sûre qu'il est très gentil. Il a l'air doux et attentionné, vous ne trouvez pas ? Après tout, il s'est incliné malgré son handicap et m'a fait un baise-main. On ne m'en a pas fait depuis tellement longtemps !

Sybil lui sourit :

-Oui c'est un garçon très bien. Si vous appreniez à le connaître, vous le constateriez ! Il essaye de garder de la dignité et de trouver un travail malgré sa jambe, rien que pour ça, il mérite votre respect ! Car soyons francs, lequel d'entre vous a déjà dû travailler durant sa vie ? Personne ? Tout à fait, alors si vous vous montrez à nouveau grossières envers lui, je vous jure que nous repartons pour l'Irlande et que nous ne reviendrons plus, même si j'accouche. Car oui, je suis enceinte. Je voulais vous l'annoncer durant le dîner mais je suis si furieuse contre vous que je ne suis même pas sûre de rester jusque là.

Sybil quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Rachel regarda autour d'elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Tom se passa une main dans les cheveux :

-Nous espérions en effet qu'il aurait droit à un meilleur accueil mais bon, tant pis. Alors, quelles modifications avez-vous apporté au domaine ?

-Je vais vous montrer, venez avec nous Henry. Prendre l'air entre hommes nous fera du bien.

Les trois hommes partirent donc pour se promener. Rachel, de son côté, monta dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas envie de rester avec Mary et Cora qui allaient à coup sûr répéter qu'elles n'étaient pas grossières et qu'elles n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Rachel était peinée pour elles, car elle était persuadée que les deux brunes ne se rendaient même pas compte que leur comportement pouvait se montrer très blessant.

* * *

Sean arriva à l'auberge et sourit :

-Bonjour j'aimerais une chambre, s'il vous plaît.

-Dégage l'irlandais, on veut pas de toi aussi !

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu : dégage on veut pas de toi !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-On aime pas les irlandais, ni les écossais ! Nous on aime que les anglais !

-Je vois...

Le blond quitta l'auberge et soupira, il ne savait pas où aller à présent. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, il était totalement perdu. Il vit alors Sybil qui arrivait et elle s'assit à côté de lui :

-Alors, tu n'es pas à l'auberge ?

-Non, ils ne veulent pas d'irlandais ni d'écossais.

-Ils sont stupides ! Reviens à Downton, tu n'es pas obligé de les croiser si tu ne le veux pas.

-Ce serait très impoli puisque je suis chez eux.

-Non, elles sont horribles, ce serait normal que tu ne veuilles pas les revoir après la façon dont elles t'ont accueilli. Franchement, ce n'est pas correct !

-Mais non c'est normal, j'aurais pu être palefrenier si il n'y avait pas eu tout ça.

-Je m'en moque ! Sean tu es bien plus méritant et une bien meilleure personne qu'elles !

Sean leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ce n'est pas vrai mais merci, tu es vraiment gentille.

-Je le pense, je t'apprécie vraiment Sean. Et je crois que tu n'as pas laissé Rachel indifférente.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh que oui !

L'irlandais ne put retenir un sourire. Il suivit la brune, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, elle était si gentille. Ils partirent donc pour Downton, et plus ils approchaient plus Sean était nerveux. Elle le regarda :

-Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Père leur a dit de s'excuser, j'espère qu'elles vont le faire car tu mérites ces excuses.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine.

Sybil l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre :

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tire sur le cordon d'accord ?

-Euh... d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce cordon ?

-Il appelle un domestique.

-Mais non ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de moi !

-Alors dans ce cas tu n'auras qu'à toquer à la porte de ma chambre, c'est la dernière à droite au fond du couloir.

-D'accord, merci.

Elle lui sourit et le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre. Sean se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Rachel marchait dans le parc de la maison. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'avaient fait sa tante et sa cousine. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'arrêta au bout d'un moment. La jeune femme revint ensuite vers la maison et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Robert lui sourit et Sybil la regarda :

-Il est revenu, l'auberge ne voulait pas l'accueillir.

-Pourquoi ont-ils refusé de l'héberger ?

-Parce qu'il est irlandais.

-Les porcs ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que c'est bien qu'il soit là. Au moins là il est avec ses amis.

-Oui.

Les cousines échangèrent un sourire avant de discuter de tout et de rien. Après ça ils passèrent au repas. Rachel demanda :

-Sean ne vient pas ?

-Je pense qu'il dort, il doit être fatigué.

-Je vais monter vérifier si il va bien.

La belle jeune femme se leva et monta doucement les escaliers. Elle toqua à la porte de la chambre où dormait Sean, Sybil lui avait dit dans laquelle il se trouvait. Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse elle toqua à nouveau. Là elle entendit enfin du bruit. La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme se retrouva face à un Sean encore à moitié endormi. Elle lui sourit :

-Je voulais simplement vérifier que vous alliez bien, que vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

-Euh... merci ça va, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

-Vous n'avez pas faim ?

-Non ça va merci. Mais pourquoi vous vous inquiétez tant pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous m'avez l'air sympathique, je me suis dit que nous pourrions peut-être devenir amis.

-Oui pourquoi pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et après ça la jeune femme lança :

-Je vais vous laisser dormir. À demain.

-A demain Rachel.

Il lui sourit et après ça Rachel partit se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain Rachel se promenait dans le parc lorsqu'elle vit Sean qui marchait de son propre côté. Elle s'approcha et le regarda :

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour, je vais bien merci, et vous ?

-Ça va, c'est une magnifique journée pour se promener n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, je vois que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup rester à l'intérieur vous non plus.

-C'est vrai je préfère rester en plein air même pour lire. Je n'aime pas rester enfermée. Je me rappelle que lorsque j'étais plus jeune et que nous allions dans cette maison de vacances en Irlande, mes parents nous interdisaient de sortir. Tout le temps que nous étions là-bas nous étions obligés de rester à l'intérieur. Ça me rendait folle car la maison bordait une forêt et un lac. Même pendant les longues périodes d'été, nous ne pouvions pas nous baigner ou monter dans les arbres. Nous devions rester dans la maison et attendre que le temps passe. C'était horrible.

-Je veux bien vous croire. Heureusement vous avez grandi et vous pouvez décider de passer autant de temps dehors que vous le souhaitez.

-Oui et j'en suis ravie.

Elle lui sourit :

-Et si nous marchions ensemble?

-Excellente idée.

Ils se remirent à marcher et la jeune femme demanda :

-Avez-vous mal quand vous marchez ?

-Seulement quand je marche vraiment très longtemps et sur des sentiers accidentés. Là sur la pelouse ça ne pose aucun problème.

-D'accord, tant mieux dans ce cas.

Rachel était contente de discuter avec lui. Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer tout en continuant de marcher. Sean était très gentil et très intéressant comme garçon. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc au bout d'un moment et elle demanda :

-Est-ce que ça fait bizarre d'avoir une prothèse ?

-Oui. Parfois j'ai l'impression de sentir ma jambe, d'avoir mal, alors que je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'est plus là. Cette sensation est horrible mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai fait mon devoir, je ne regrette pas.

Elle le regarda et demanda timidement :

-Vous voulez bien me la montrer ?

-Je ne préfère pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas beau à voir et que je n'aime pas ça. Je me trouve déjà assez ridicule à boitiller comme ça.

-Je comprends, je n'insiste pas.

Sean lui lança un regard reconnaissant et ils changèrent de sujet. Rachel lui parla de son amour pour les livres, la façon dont elle avait perdu son frère jumeau ainsi que leurs parents. Sean la regardait avec attention, il buvait ses paroles. Il posa une main compatissante sur celle de Rachel et hocha la tête :

-Je comprends, j'ai failli perdre ma sœur et ma mère après mon retour de la guerre. Ma sœur était régulièrement violée par un voyou du village et ma mère était malade. Le fou qui violait ma sœur la frappait parfois, mais par chance il a finit par être arrêté et une bagarre en prison a mal tourné. Il est mort suite à cette bagarre. Ma sœur était quasiment morte lorsque son violeur a été arrêté, il l'avait violée et beaucoup frappée, et ses sbires avaient aussi abusé d'elle. Mais je l'ai soignée et maintenant elle se porte comme un charme. Ma mère avait attrapé une très mauvaise pneumonie. J'ai veillé sur elles deux et maintenant elles vont mieux.

-Ça devait être extrêmement difficile de prendre soin d'elles alors que vous étiez vous-même blessé non ?

-Si, mais Sybil et Tom m'ont beaucoup aidé. Je leur dois beaucoup. En réalité c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour les soigner, c'est surtout votre cousine qui l'a fait. Moi je me suis contenté de les veiller.

-C'est tout de même remarquable et courageux ! Je vous admire Sean, sincèrement.

-C'est très gentil.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. Rachel sourit et caressa la joue du blond, elle le connaissait depuis peu mais elle était déjà très attachée à lui. L'irlandais hésita, puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était une caresse douce et légère, mais suffisante pour les faire frissonner. Rachel ferma les yeux :

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça. Je vous trouve très séduisant, là n'est pas la question, mais ce n'est pas très correct.

-Je sais, excusez moi je me suis laissé emporter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce baiser. J'aimerais beaucoup recommencer mais je crois que c'est un peu trop dangereux. Si on s'embrasse encore j'ai peur de ne plus trouver la force de résister.

Sean sourit légèrement et lui caressa la joue :

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous ferons ça dans les règles.

-Merci, je ne suis pas snob mais j'aime que les choses soient faites correctement. Je suis respectueuse de la tradition, je suis vraiment désolée.

-Mais non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! J'ai été impulsif, je vais faire attention et me contrôler.

Elle hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de discuter. Sean s'était replacé à une distance respectable et gardait ses mains sur ses genoux. Rachel le regarda :

-J'espère qu'un jour vous me ferez assez confiance pour me montrer votre jambe.

-J'en suis persuadé.

Elle frissonna :

-Je pense qu'il faudrait rentrer, il va être l'heure de dîner.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'affronter votre tante et votre cousine une fois de plus.

-Je vous comprends, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester sans manger indéfiniment !

-C'est vrai... bon, dans ce cas allons-y.

En effet Sean regarda sa montre et constata qu'ils discutaient depuis plus de trois heures, car il était allé dans le parc en début d'après-midi et il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures à présent. Le blond suivit donc Rachel jusqu'à la salle à manger. Robert sourit à l'irlandais :

-Ah vous voilà.

-Bonjour.

Sean n'était pas venu déjeuner ce midi-là, il n'avait pas voulu voir les Crawley. Tom sourit à son ami :

-Tu dois mourir de faim !

-Ça va, tu sais d'expérience que sur le front on ne mange pas toujours à notre faim. J'ai donc eu l'habitude de sauter des repas.

-Je comprends, oui.

Ils discutèrent et ils s'installèrent. Cora le regarda :

-Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier. Il est vrai que mon attitude était parfaitement incorrecte et que vous ne méritiez pas ces moqueries.

-C'est oublié Madame, j'imagine que c'est en effet tentant de se moquer de quelqu'un d'inférieur qui ignore les coutumes de la société supérieure.

Il y eut un silence, la pique de l'irlandais avait fait son effet. Tom eut un sourire en coin, il comprenait parfaitement son compatriote. Lui aussi avait été victime de cette différence sociale lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Sybil. Cette dernière sourit également à Sean, elle aimait qu'il ne se laisse pas faire. Mary leva les yeux au ciel :

-J'ai été sommée de vous présenter mes excuses, mais vous ne faites rien pour que l'on vous les présente sincèrement.

-Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, votre hypocrisie vous pouvez la garder. Moi je ne voulais pas venir, j'ai simplement cru mes amis quand ils m'ont dit que ça allait bien se passer, naïvement je les ai crus et je les ai suivis. Mais ne vous en faites pas Mesdames, demain je partirai par le premier bateau. Je préfère rester pauvre en Irlande que de me retrouver avec des monstres sous une apparence faussement élégante comme vous.

Le blond quitta la table sur ces paroles, il avait perdu l'appétit. Il monta récupérer ses affaires et partit en direction du village. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit que Rachel l'appelait. Sean se retourna et arqua un sourcil :

-Rachel, que faites-vous là ?

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vous aime bien. J'ai beaucoup aimé comment vous leur avez cloué le bec ! Et si... et si j'oubliais les conventions et que je partais avec vous ?

-Ce ne serait peut-être pas raisonnable, après tout nous nous connaissons à peine.

-Mais avec vous je me sens moi-même.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que j'étais avec mon frère...

Sean lui sourit d'un air doux :

-Mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Je crois que vous m'aimez bien parce que je ne mâche pas mes mots et que je ne me laisse pas faire. Mais je crois que me suivre serait une erreur, Rachel.

-Oh... vous ne voulez pas que je vienne ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est surtout que je ne veux pas que vous le regrettiez une fois que vous serez là-bas.

Elle hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-J'ai hâte de vous revoir Sean, et je le pense.

-Vous méritez bien mieux que moi Rachel, sincèrement.

-Et si vous vous trompiez ?

-Je ne pense pas, vous devez rester là, c'est ici qu'est votre place.

Il l'embrassa passionnément :

-Sachez que je le regrette, j'aurais aimé être de votre condition. Si ça avait été le cas je vous aurais déjà demandé en mariage.

Elle lui sourit et caressa son torse à travers sa chemise :

-Moi je me moque de ces histoires de condition !

Il posa son front contre le sien en soupirant :

-J'aurais voulu vous croire.

Il se détourna et partit sans rien lui ajouter. Rachel voulut le rattraper mais il ne se retourna pas. Elle finit donc par s'arrêter et par le laisser partir.

* * *

Sean marcha jusqu'à la gare et prit un billet pour le port. Il passa sa nuit dans le train et arriva au bord de la mer aux premières lueurs du jour. L'irlandais aimait l'air marin, il avait toujours été dans son élément lorsqu'il était près de l'eau. Le blond s'approcha d'un bateau qui était à quai et s'adressa au capitaine :

-Bonjour, je veux aller en Irlande s'il vous plaît. Dès que possible.

-D'accord.

Le capitaine lui donna le prix et Sean paya sans hésiter. Après ça il monta dans le navire et ils partirent. Le jeune homme aurait préféré rester auprès de Rachel mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était pas à sa place auprès des Crawley, il avait été humilié plus que nécessaire. Le bateau ne tarda pas à partir, et Sean continua de penser à Rachel. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, la mer était d'huile, ce qui était remarquable en automne. Sean était content que ça se soit passé si bien. Il vit bientôt les côtes de son magnifique pays. Il était de retour chez lui, et le blond en était ravi. L'Irlande était son pays et il ne se sentait à sa place que là-bas. Le bateau qui l'avait emmené n'était pas une embarcation moderne, c'était un bateau qui avait déjà de l'âge, qui avait dû voir maintes tempêtes. Malgré cela, Sean n'avait pas hésité à monter à bord, il avait survécu à une guerre, il pouvait bien survivre à une traversée si courte. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage et culpabilisa. Il se dit que vis-à-vis de Sybil et Tom, il n'avait pas été correct. Il avait été leur invité mais n'avait pas été reconnaissant, certes les deux brunes avaient été impolies, mais il ne l'avait pas été non plus en retour. Sean savait qu'il n'était pas tout blanc dans cette affaire lui non plus, mais il n'avait pas supporté d'être traité comme un moins que rien alors qu'il était censé être un invité. Sean se promit qu'il présenterait ses excuses à ses amis au plus vite, il enverrait une lettre ou un télégramme une fois qu'il serait arrivé chez lui.

* * *

Une fois de retour chez lui le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il retira sa prothèse et resta à fixer son plafond. Il aurait voulu rencontrer Rachel dans d'autres circonstances pour pouvoir la connaître un peu plus et pour pouvoir la courtiser comme il fallait. Sean sentait qu'il était déjà fou de la jeune anglaise, même si il ne l'avait vue que quelques heures. Il soupira donc et entendit sa sœur qui revenait du marché avec leur mère. Sean ne bougea pas d'un cil, il n'avait goût à rien pour le moment. Il espérait que ça passerait, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il resta allongé un moment, puis finalement il décida de se lever. Il remit sa prothèse et partit au bureau de poste du village. Sa mère l'alpagua lorsqu'elle le vit en bas de l'escalier mais le blond l'ignora. Il alla donc au bureau et dicta un télégramme très simple :

-Bonjour, à envoyer à Downton Abbey pour Madame Sybil Banson.

-D'accord, je vous écoute.

-D'accord, alors : désolé d'être parti si vite, j'ai été particulièrement impoli stop. Espère vous revoir bientôt stop. Ensuite vous signez Sean s'il vous plaît.

-Bien, ce sera tout ?

-Oui.

-Parfait Monsieur.

L'homme sourit et Sean le paya avant de rentrer. Sa mère le regarda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as l'air absent depuis ton retour d'Angleterre.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je me demande si il y a un soucis.

Sean soupira et raconta ce qui s'était passé à sa mère. Celle-ci soupira :

-Ils ne te méritent pas mon chéri !

-Merci Maman, mais je suis triste d'avoir fait faux bond à mes amis. En plus j'aurais voulu parler avec Rachel un peu plus longtemps.

-Je comprends, mais peut-être qu'avec de la chance vous allez vous revoir.

-J'espère, elle me plaît vraiment.

Il discuta encore avec sa mère avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit et soupira.

* * *

Rachel était assise dans le parc à soupirer, à attendre que le temps passe. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas repartir de chez ses cousins. La jeune femme aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles de Sean mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le lui en donner. Sybil arriva et sourit à sa cousine :

-Alors tout va bien ?

-Oui, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas de raison de rester ici plus longtemps.

-Je vois, oui. Sean nous a envoyé un télégramme pour s'excuser de son départ précipité.

-D'accord, c'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment voulu qu'il reste plus longtemps.

-Je sais, oui.

Rachel se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Sybil. Celle-ci lui sourit :

-Tu pourrais aller le rejoindre.

-Je lui ai proposé de partir avec lui mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas de mon rang et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Oh... je suis désolée. Mais je comprends, il a sa fierté. Il t'apprécie mais il ne sait pas quoi faire. Si tu y vas, vous pourrez vous connaître et ce sera parfait.

Les deux cousines continuèrent de discuter, Rachel était totalement perdue. Sybil, de son côté, essayait de la rassurer et de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle pouvait partir pour l'Irlande et que ça se passerait très bien.

* * *

Rachel se décida enfin et partit pour l'Irlande, sa réflexion avait été longue mais bénéfique. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout des choses, voir si cette attirance pour Sean allait conduire à une histoire d'amour. La jeune femme monta donc à bord d'un navire. Malheureusement, pour elle la mer était très mouvementée, la traversé mit plus de temps que prévue. Rachel se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à ne pas être malade, d'habitude elle ne supportait pas de faire du bateau. L'anglaise arriva enfin sur le sol irlandais et arriva dans le village de Sean. Sybil lui avait dit où elle pouvait le trouver. Rachel arriva donc devant chez Sean et respira profondément. Elle toqua à la porte et une femme ouvrit. Elle arqua un sourcil :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, je suis Rachel, j'aimerais voir Sean.

-Entrez.

La jeune femme entra et la femme la regarda :

-Attendez ici, je vais aller le chercher.

-Merci Madame.

-Je vous en prie.

Rachel attendit donc quelques instants puis le blond arriva. Il observa Rachel d'un air ébahi. L'anglaise lui sourit :

-Bonjour, je me moque que nous ne soyons pas du même statut social. Je veux vous connaître, et voir si ça nous mène à une histoire ou au néant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Elle lui sourit et le blond lui caressa la joue :

-Et si on allait marcher ?

-Excellente idée.

Elle lui sourit et ils partirent marcher au bord de l'eau. La jeune femme prit la main de Sean dans la sienne, ce qui fit sourire l'irlandais. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, pris son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Rachel se sentit fondre, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sean. L'irlandais murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Je crois que je vous aime déjà.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, alors j'espère vraiment que ce sera une belle histoire d'amour.

Rachel ne pu retenir un sourire. Il lui demanda :

-Vous restez combien de temps ici ?

-Aussi longtemps que possible. Rien ne me retient là-bas. J'aimerais découvrir l'Irlande avec un vrai irlandais.

-Alors vous êtes tombée sur la bonne personne.

Il se mit à rire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Après ça ils se remirent à marcher en discutant. Sean n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Rachel était là. Pendant des mois, il avait pensé à elle, et aujourd'hui il l'avait enfin à ses côtés. Le duo continua donc de marcher main dans la main, se disant que le plus beau restait à venir, car ils avaient tout à construire.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Sean reçut un lettre de Tom, encore une. L'ancien chauffeur était après tout son meilleur ami, et ils gardaient régulièrement le contact. Dans cette lettre Tom lui annonçait que Sybil était sur le point d'accoucher et qu'ils avaient décidé de baptiser leur enfant dans la foi catholique. Tom demandait donc à Sean d'être le parrain. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda sa femme :

-Je pense que nous devrions aller là-bas pour l'accouchement de Sybil.

-Oui, ils ont toujours été bons avec nous. Et puis... ils seront contents de voir mon propre ventre tu ne penses pas ?

Le visage de Sean s'illumina de bonheur et d'amour. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite, mais il ne regrettait pas un seul instant de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Rachel. Elle était venue le rejoindre un peu plus de sept mois plus tôt. Ils s'étaient « apprivoisés », apprenant à connaître l'autre, à découvrir les habitudes de chacun. Puis trois mois plus tôt ils s'étaient mariés, les deux jeunes s'étaient fiancés au bout de deux mois de relation, il était évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Malgré leur passion dévorante, le couple avait réussi à rester chaste jusqu'au mariage, ils s'étaient contentés de baisers et de caresses. Mais après le mariage, ils avaient enfin pu libérer leur désir et Rachel était rapidement tombée enceinte. Son ventre commençait donc à se voir un petit peu, pour le plus grand bonheur de son mari. Le couple décida donc de faire leurs valises et de partir au plus vite pour l'Angleterre.

* * *

Les jeunes mariés arrivèrent dans la grande allée menant à Downton. Sean soupira et prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne :

-Il est trop tard pour reculer à présent.

-Je sais... je t'aime, pense à ça chaque fois que tu douteras.

-Tu es ma plus grande force.

Sean embrassa sa femme et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte principale. Ils furent accueillis par Carson sans grande surprise. Celui-ci sourit :

-Mademoiselle Rachel comme c'est bon de vous revoir.

-Merci Carson, mais maintenant je suis Madame Rachel Nally.

-Félicitations Madame, à vous aussi Monsieur. Tous mes vœux de bonheur, je vois que vous attendez un heureux événement.

-Comment...

-Je vous connais depuis votre enfance Madame, je sais reconnaître lorsque vous changez.

-C'est gentil, Carson.

Il lui sourit et les emmena jusqu'au salon. Tout le monde était là, Sybil était assise dans un canapé, les mains posées sur son ventre qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle sourit en les voyant entrer. Rachel regarda l'assistance et lança :

-Sean je te présente ma grand-tante Lady Violet Crawley, et ma cousine Edith ainsi que sa fille Marigold. Tante Violet, Edith, je vous présente mon époux, Sean Nally. Edith ton mari n'est pas là ?

-Enchantée Sean, je suis ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer, Sybil et Tom ne cessent de vanter vos mérites. Non malheureusement il n'arrivera pas tout de suite, il est en voyage d'affaires.

Violet, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse à examiner Sean lança :

-C'est donc vous le rebelle irlandais dont tout le monde parle ?

-Je ne suis pas rebelle, mais je suis bel et bien irlandais.

-Vous êtes un ancien palefrenier c'est bien cela ?

-Non Madame, j'aidais ma mère dans son magasin.

-Votre mère tient un magasin ?

-Oui, un lieu où les gens vont faire leurs commissions lorsqu'il n'y a pas le marché. Mon père est mort lorsque nous étions très jeunes, ma sœur et moi. Ma mère, qui jusque là avait toujours travaillé dans les champs de pomme de terre, a décidé de redoubler d'efforts pour nous offrir une meilleure condition de vie. Elle a réussi à économiser assez pour ouvrir son magasin. Au début, elle vendait des choses depuis notre arrière-cour puis petit à petit, son affaire a pris de l'ampleur et elle a réussi à acheter un local. Désormais elle est le magasin principal de notre village, les gens préfèrent même venir chez elle qu'au marché. Elle est partie de rien et aujourd'hui elle est l'une des personnes avec la meilleure situation du village.

Cora sourit légèrement :

-Étant américaine j'ai toujours eu un énorme respect pour les gens qui ont réussi à se bâtir une meilleure vie grâce à la sueur de leur front. Cela force l'admiration selon moi. Vous avez donc commencé à travailler avec elle au magasin à quel âge ?

-Dès que mon père est mort, je l'ai aidée du mieux que je pouvais, j'avais 5 ans à l'époque. Au début je l'aidais en remplissant les paniers et les sacs des gens, puis à partir de l'adolescence je portais les caisses de marchandises dans le magasin et je m'occupais de la maintenance.

-Vous étiez donc un homme à tout faire ? Demanda Violet l'air surpris.

-En effet Madame, et je le suis toujours.

-Malgré votre jambe ?

-En effet, je n'ai jamais été fainéant, je veux moi aussi offrir un bel avenir à mes enfants.

Robert s'approcha de Sean en souriant, lui tendant un verre de whisky :

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Je peux voir que ma nièce est resplendissante à vos côtés. Je suis rassuré de voir qu'elle a un mari aimant et travailleur à ses côtés. Étant la dernière héritière de sa branche, je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle n'est pas tombée sur un homme qui veut profiter de sa fortune. Vous avez l'air sincère, je le vois dans vos yeux lorsque vous parlez et lorsque vous la regardez. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans notre famille.

Mary, qui était là ne disait rien depuis l'arrivée du couple, semblait réellement contrariée par leur présence. Sybil tendit une main à Sean et l'autre à Edith :

-J'aimerais que le futur parrain et la future marraine approchent. Qu'ils sentent à quel point leur filleul est déjà éveillé.

Mary se leva et poussa légèrement Edith pour s'approcher mais Sybil lança :

-Non Mary, c'est à Edith que je parle. Tu ne seras pas la marraine de mon enfant.

-Mais c'est ridicule voyons, tu ne veux pas de cette idiote d'Edith pour marraine !

-Si justement, je sais qu'en cas de malheur elle prendrait soin de mon enfant et l'élèverait avec de belles convictions. Toi, tu élèverais mon enfant pour qu'il devienne une personne hautaine et détestable, je refuse cela.

-Bien dit Sybil, il est vrai que Mary n'arrive pas à s'adapter à tous ces changements... alors que même moi j'y parviens. Lança Violet. Cette pauvre Mary croit que sa beauté suffit à ce qu'on lui pardonne tout et à ce que rien ne change, quelle naïveté.

Sean lança un regard pétillant de malice à Sybil, il était content qu'elle ait cloué le bec de sa sœur. Edith semblait plus fière que jamais. Sean se doutait que la blonde n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile, elle semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup d'écart d'âge avec sa sœur aînée, et malheureusement pour elle, son physique était bien plus ingrat que celui de la brune. L'irlandais voyait une sorte de tristesse constante dans les yeux de la blonde, même lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Rachel de son côté souriait de voir que Sean était enfin accepté par sa famille, enfin par presque toute. Violet regarda Sean :

-J'espère simplement que vous n'êtes pas l'un de ces irlandais qui s'enivre constamment pour ensuite chercher la bagarre avec le premier venu !

-Non Madame, je suis de naissance inférieure, mais j'ai tout de même des principes. Je n'étais pas insouciant avant et je le serai encore moins maintenant que je suis marié et sur le point d'avoir un enfant.

-Bien, ravie de l'entendre. Je pensais à une chose : peut-être pourriez vous vous installer ici avec Rachel.

-En quel honneur ?

-A part vous, nous sommes la seule famille de Rachel. Et je trouve navrant qu'un parrain habite dans un autre pays que celui de son filleul. Vous pourriez vous habituer à cette grande bâtisse.

Sean arqua un sourcil, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, la matriarche parlait-elle sérieusement ou était-ce un piège, une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Rachel prit la main de son mari dans la sienne et sourit :

-Nous y réfléchirons Tante Violet, mais merci de votre proposition qui nous touche sincèrement.

-Après tout, vous pourriez être homme à tout faire pour le domaine si vous tenez vraiment à continuer cet emploi. Même si ma petite-nièce est riche, je comprends que votre fierté vous pousse à travailler pour votre famille. C'est assez admirable de ne pas plonger dans l'oisiveté, après tout, avec votre jambe vous auriez très bien pu choisir la facilité.

-Merci Madame, je réfléchirai à tout cela plus tard. Pour le moment le plus important est la naissance imminente du petit ou de la petite Branson. Le reste peut attendre, croyez moi.

Sean passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et sourit en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Il ne savait pas encore quel choix il ferait, mais il était heureux de voir que les Crawley le voyait sous un meilleur jour à présent. Ce qui le rebutait le plus était l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que Mary, car même si la maison était assez grande pour qu'ils ne se croisent quasiment jamais, il savait que cette femme était une vipère. Toutefois il ne voulait pas dire non tout de suite, après tout, peut-être que Rachel voulait venir revivre ici, et comme il voulait le bonheur de sa femme avant tout, il était prêt à tous les sacrifices. Sybil lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Si vous vivez ici, je vous aiderai à lutter contre l'ennemi interne.

-Si vous vivez ici, vous ne manquerez jamais de rien et je serai plus rassuré en sachant ma nièce près de nous. Ainsi, toute sa famille serait réunie ici, même votre mère et votre sœur pourraient venir. Lança solennellement Robert.

Sean écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Rachel lui frotta le dos et regarda Robert :

-Votre proposition nous touche, mais une fois de plus : pour le moment, la priorité est l'accouchement de Sybil. La question de notre lieu de résidence importe peu, je serai heureuse avec Sean, même si nous vivions dans un placard à balais !

Elle l'embrassa l'irlandais et Sybil lança :

-Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me reposer un peu. Rachel, tu devrais venir te reposer avec moi, le voyage a dû t'épuiser. Et pendant ce temps Tom, tu devrais montrer notre nouvelle voiture à Sean, je suis sûre qu'elle lui plaira, et comme ça vous pourrez parler de l'Irlande.

Tom sourit et embrassa tendrement sa femme, imité par Sean envers sa propre femme et les deux hommes sortirent. Les irlandais s'approchèrent du garage et Tom lança joyeusement :

-C'est pour ça que j'aime tant Sybil : elle sait comment faire en sorte que tout tourne rond ! Elle vous aime vraiment Rachel et toi, et elle serait heureuse que vous viviez ici avec nous. Mais en même temps elle comprend que l'idée de vivre avec Mary dans la maison vous rebute, car elle a elle-même de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'esprit dépassé de sa sœur. Mary est la seule à se faire encore des illusions sur sa noblesse. Même Violet est passée à autre chose, pourtant je ne connais pas pire tête de mule conservatrice ! Et Robert t'apprécie vraiment lui aussi. J'avoue aussi que j'aimerais avoir un compatriote sous le même toit, en plus un gamin qui vient du bas-peuple comme moi, ça me réconforterait. Car même si la plupart des Crawley ont évolué, sentir en permanence le mépris de Mary et essuyer ses remarques cinglantes sur le fait qu'on lui soit « inférieurs » est parfois dur à avaler.

-Alors par camaraderie, je vais franchement réfléchir à la proposition de Robert. Mais je veux d'abord en parler avec Rachel, la décision finale lui appartiendra. Je veux qu'elle décide où elle se sentira le mieux pour élever notre enfant. Je me plierai à sa volonté car je ressens la même chose qu'elle : tant que nous sommes ensembles, même un placard à balais me suffirait.

Les deux hommes sourirent et partirent faire un tour en voiture. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Carson leur apprit que Sybil avait des contractions et qu'ils avaient été cherché le médecin. Tom partit donc auprès de sa femme et Sean alla dans sa chambre. Il s'agenouilla sur le parquet, ignorant la douleur que cela provoquait sur son unique genou et il se mit à prier. Il implora le Seigneur d'épargner Sybil, de la faire accoucher sans trop de douleur et de lui donner un enfant en parfaite santé. Rachel vint le rejoindre et l'embrassa en lui caressant les cheveux :

-Moi aussi, j'ai prié pour elle. Le médecin est confiant, il dit que tout va bien se passer car Sybil a toujours eu une santé de fer. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre à présent.

Sean s'allongea contre sa femme et la serra dans ses bras :

-Je suis heureux d'être là avec eux dans ce moment important de leur vie. Je sais qu'ils seront là lorsque ce sera notre tour.

-C'est sûr et certain. Sean... tu as réfléchi à la proposition de mon oncle ?

-Oui, et j'ai décidé que la décision te revenait, peut importe laquelle tu prends. Je veux que tu choisisses le lieu où tu te sentiras le mieux pour élever notre enfant, pour te sentir heureuse. Sache que je te soutiendrai pleinement dans les deux cas, ma chérie.

-Alors... on peut rester ici ? Après tout, ta mère pourrait ouvrir un magasin ici non ?

-Bien sûr, mais je pense qu'elle ne voudra pas venir. Ma mère est trop attachée à l'Irlande, et elle ne supporterait pas de voir Mary essayer de m'humilier en permanence. En plus ma sœur est là-bas, elles seront toutes les deux, c'est une bonne chose. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite ici que je ne retournerai pas en Irlande régulièrement et que j'arrêterai de travailler, que l'on soit bien clair !

-Bien sûr, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Monsieur Sean Nally. Tu es un homme obstiné, c'est ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant, Sean était toujours surpris et amusé de voir avec quelle vitesse ils prenaient des décisions aussi importantes pour leur avenir. Il savait qu'il finirait par s'adapter à la vie à Downton, car il arrivait toujours à surmonter les obstacles. L'irlandais sentait aussi qu'il allait très bien s'entendre avec Violet et Edith. La vieille femme avait un caractère bien trempé, il aimait ça, et Edith était plus douce, mais il sentait qu'elle avait elle aussi un caractère de feu qu'elle prenait garde à cacher. Finalement à part Mary, Sean sentait qu'il allait aimer sa belle-famille, qu'il allait prendre plaisir à apprendre à les connaître, même Cora semblait adoucie à présent, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son histoire elle semblait le respecter sincèrement. Rachel ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre son mari, elle avait vraiment été épuisée par le voyage. Sean resta donc contre elle à lui caresser les cheveux, imaginant la vie qui s'offrait à eux maintenant qu'ils allaient vivre en Angleterre. Sean continuait donc de câliner sa femme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Le blond tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer comme une tornade :

-C'est une fille ! Les amis, je suis le père d'une magnifique petite fille !

-Merveilleux, comment s'appelle cette petite princesse ?

-Elle s'appelle Sybil Junior.

-Félicitations, comment vont-elles ?

-Elles se portent comme des charmes.

-Bien, nous irons les voir tout à l'heure.

-Embrasse-les pour nous ! Lança Rachel qui était à présent parfaitement réveillée.

Tom leur sourit et repartit de leur chambre, il semblait sur un nuage. Sean regarda Rachel et l'embrassa :

-Je suis tellement heureux pour eux.

-Moi aussi, ils méritent le meilleur !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et restèrent ainsi à attendre pour aller voir la jeune maman et la petite. Les jeunes mariés étaient émus, ils avaient encore plus hâte de rencontrer leur propre enfant, de ressentir cette même joie en tenant leur nouveau-né dans leurs bras.


End file.
